Competition
by Revy679
Summary: Does Heero have competition? What has Relena been doing while Heero is away? The first of my drabbles in my series of intimate moments of our favorite couple! ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter1

PLEASE BE AWARE!

If you don't like the smexy stuff, this isn't for you, however if you do like it, then read on friends. Hehe!

I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no $moolah$ on this. Just all for fun.

* * *

Opening the door was deafening as it all but screamed against it's hinges in the stillness of the darkened house. Closing the door proved to be no better as he glared at the noise realizing that you can in fact feel betrayed by an inanimate object. He dropped his bag and made a mental note to fix the door now that he was home.

Home...that was still a foreign word to him, but he was nonetheless glad to be here...back in his sanctuary...with his wife.

Detecting no sound or movement throughout his home, he ran his hands through his unruly hair and was reminded of a rather important missing item. He quickly retrieved his wedding band from his pocket and slipped it back into place on his finger. He never thought he'd like wearing a ring, but now he hated taking it off. However, it was a necessity for his safety when he was on a job.

He moved with the shadows as he ascended the large curved staircase and proceeded down the pitch black hallway.

Once he reached his target he slowly opened the bedroom door slipping in and closing it, grateful that at least this door was silent.

As he turned around he was struck by how the moonlight was shining through the window upon his slumbering wife. The moon's silver beams producing an ethereal quality to her porcelain skin and her honey blond hair.

He moved toward her, forever enthralled by her beauty and then something unusual caught his eye. Her back was bare. As he stood over her, he realized she was naked. She had only ever slept naked after making love...with him. He was perplexed, and he was tempted to wake her to inquire about the state of her dress, or lack thereof. He then recalled the events of his evening and he stopped his slowly advancing hand. He needed to take a shower.

As he was washing away the evidence of his bloody night, he was caught up in thoughts of his wife. It truly was not like her to sleep naked especially when he wasn't even home.

The thought confused him during and even after his shower. When he opened the bathroom door he was momentarily shocked to be greeted by his very naked wife standing in front of him.

Relena was equally shocked to see her husband, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She took a minute to appreciate the chiseled Adonis in front of her.

"Heero, I'm so glad you're home! I thought you weren't due home for another week." She practically pounced on him.

Automatically he caught his petite wife as he wrapped his strong arms protectively around her.

"Mission ended earlier than expected."

He buried his face in her hair.

It never ceased to amaze him how he could become intoxicated by her scent. It had been nearly 2 months that he'd been gone...without her.

In these moments he realized it was becoming more and more difficult to leave.

He pulled back to look at her face.

Heero, was never one for small talk, so he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Relena, why are you naked?"

Relena suddenly remembered her lack of apparel and blushed.

She didn't seem to want to tell him.

She briefly looked away to hide her face. But then just as quickly she jumped at him and started fiercely kissing him.

Heero's body automatically responded, but he then realized she was trying to distract him in order to avoid answering the question.

It took more strength than he realized he had, but he pulled away.

"Relena?"

His eyes probed her seeking an answer.

Relena blushed again.

"Heero, I...have...really missed you."

"Hn." He nodded his head in mutual understanding.

"That's not really an answer."

"Actually it is. I've REALLY missed you Heero and I have been..." She tralied off turning away from him again.

He gently placed his finger under her chin and guided her back to face him.

"Relena you know you can tell me anything."

She removed herself from his embrace and walked to the bedside table. She slid open the drawer, retrieving something and walked back to him.

She held the item behind her back as she spoke. "Heero I have been so stressed and have been missing you rather intensely. I've been sleeping naked because I'm...aroused."

"Okay, but what did you get from the drawer?"

She closed her eyes as she held up a purple vibrator in the shape of the male sex organ.

Heero's eyes grew wide. His prim and proper wife had a sex toy all because she missed him. He couldn't help but smirk.

Even under the cover of night he could tell his wife was red from head to toe.

As quickly as his surprise surfaced, it was replaced with something else. His eyes narrowed sizing up the item in front of him.

A very male feeling took hold of him and a predatory look crossed his features.

"So, this...battery operated piece of plastic can satisfy you? This...thing is my...competition?

The dark seductive change in his voice was not lost on Relena and it made her shiver with anticipation.

"No, not at all. It was a substitute and a poor one at that."

His low rumble of laughter made her jolt ever so slightly as he started nibbling on her earlobe.

"So, does it...make you come?"

He was kissing down her neck now.

"No, yes...I just got it... it's never the same as with you."

He was suckling at one of her breasts.

"How many times?"

Relena dropped the toy, forgotten on the ground, as she didn't seem to be capable of muscle control at the moment. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything outside of her incredibly sexy husband staking claim to her very naked and very overheated body.

Her legs were starting to buckle but he held her firmly up against his rock hard body as he backed her up against the wall.

His hands possesively roamed over her body. Strong, powerful hands, hands that could kill...hands that have killed...hands that had even tried to kill her. Her pacifist ideals were strong, but they just weren't strong enough to completely overpower her baser instincts.

The fact that this perfect soldier, this man, her husband was not just a Gundam pilot but THE Gundam pilot who saved the earth was only part of it. The knowledge that her husband was one of the most dangerous men in all of the universe was quite frankly...an intense turn on. It brought forth a primal side of her she didn't even realize she possessed. A side that only he could match and only he could quench.

Seeing him in battle allowed her to view a side of him that gave her no doubt of just how ruthless he could be. He was a trained assassin, he was her trained assassin, now working together in the name of peace.

Now he was back from his latest mission and her imagination was running wild with ideas of his latest accomplishments.

He was never more ready than after a mission and she felt the same. The separation was hard, but the reunion was always mind blowing. Their sex was nothing short of earth shattering normally, but after a mission the passion seemed to always reach a new plateau.

She reveled in the fact that she was the only one to both stoke his fire as well as tame the killer solider inside of him. He honed his considerable talents in a single minded effort that was solely based on her elation at his skilled hands. He was the perfect soldier, man, husband and lover. Relena had never had an addictive personality...until him. He was the only craving she had, he was her drug and she was his. They were the human equivalent of yin and yang.

At her silence he slipped a finger inside her already primed heat, as a moan escaped her lips.

"How many Relena?"

The sound of his voice made her shutter against the digit she was enveloping.

"Heero, pl-eassse." She cried.

Slipping another finger inside, she started to shake violently in pleasure.

"How many times?"

His voice was demanding now. His male pride swelled at the malleable woman in front of him. She was whimpering at his touch and he wasn't even performing his best work...but he soon would be.

"F-f-four times."

She managed to whisper.

"Mission accepted."

* * *

Okay, so I totally have the continuation/lemon.

Do y'all want me to post it? ;-)


	2. Chapter2

**Sexy + Smut = Smexy! Haha!**

* * *

 _Slipping another finger inside, she started to shake violently in pleasure._

 _"How many times?"_

 _His voice was demanding now. His male pride swelled at the malleable woman in front of him. She was whimpering at his touch and he wasn't even performing his best work...but he soon would be._

 _F-f-four times."_

 _She managed to whisper._

 _"Mission accepted."_

* * *

He removed his fingers from her soaked core. Relena didn't even have time to protest before he captured her lips, lifting her and carrying her to the bed. In seconds he enveloped her, his mouth & hands were everywhere.

He took his time slowly reintroducing himself to every inch of her body. Her mind was lost, set adrift in his total adoration of her being.

Her hands were searching for occupation and found it in his hair. She needed something to anchor her to the earth.

He was toying with her, her growing need pushing her closer to the brink of insanity.

He knew exactly what he was doing, he could read her body like a blind man reads brail.

Her body silently cried out as she was being pushed ever closer to losing the battle over her self control.

He dipped his head between her legs sampling her liquid desire.

She bucked her hips in a soundless plea and he gripped her legs locking them in place in his immovable arms.

His tongue slipped into her heat lapping up her sweet arousal as if it were water to a man dying of thirst.

She was writhing in frustrated passion. She was frantic for release and she didn't know how much more she could take...but he knew.

He moved over her crushing his lips to hers in a blinding kiss as he placed his throbbing member at her core.

He slowly entered her allowing her to feel every single inch. Once totally within her, he heard her release a sigh of relief. Then he hastily removed himself completely.

He watched as her body visibly reacted to the loss of his warmth. She was delirious, lost in a sea of lust... lust that only he could satisfy.

"Tell me what you want Relena?" He said in a dark and almost dangerous tone.

She shuddered violently, wordlessly imploring her lover to fulfill her wish.

He loved her in these moments...uninhibited, bending to his will and the furthest thing from proper. He relished the fact that he alone could bring this side out in her and it was for his eyes only.

He stilled at her entrance, demanding her answer.

"Tell me Relena?" His voice was raw possessivness.

Finding her voice, it came out in a scream.

"FUCK ME HEERO!"

Even the perfect soldier has his limits and his neglected cock was demanding the same.

He slammed back into her leaving her breathless.

He started slow, but worked his way to a breakneck pace.

Gasps, moans and two bodies combining over and over again in cries of building bliss were the only sounds that filled their room.

Every time she was about to fall over the edge, he'd slow down, prolonging her euphoric torture.

She was so trapped in the sensation of her impending completion she thought she might faint.

Heero was hell bent on making her come, but only when and how he decided and not a moment before.

He was finally home after a long mission filled with lonely nights.

He honestly thought he was the only one struggling with his insatiable carnal desires. However, that toy was a clear indicator of just how much she couldn't control her need for him. While he wasn't about to be upstaged by a toy, he loved that she was feeling the same. They always seemed to be on the same page.

He looked down at his wife, caught in the rapture that he was responsible for creating and just marveled at the complete openness and trust she held for him.

She had always believed in him, even when he tried to kill her. She had never given up on him and her unwavering belief had been what saved him time and time again. She protected his soul the way he protected her. She was the only heaven he'd ever known.

He slowed his furious pace, just savoring the feeling of being whole again as they moved in unison. He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss and then removed himself from her, smirking at her protest. He flipped her over. "Get on your hands and knees." Relena shook with unbridled need, as he admired his wife's firm round ass, sliding himself into position, teasing her just a bit before driving into her with unyielding force.

"Do not come until I tell you." He commanded.

She let out a whimper and he replied with a dark chuckle as he found her core and worked her sensitive nerves. She was desperate for release made evident by her shivering form.

"Not a moment before I say so." He growled.

Her legs were shaking and she was biting her lip trying to will her body to obey.

Then as an answer to an unspoken prayer, he rammed into her hard and fast while at the same time touching her the way only he knew how.

"Now, come for me!"

He almost yelled with her as she clamped down on him like a vise as he filled her with his essence.

Her necture flowed around him as the ecstasy washed over them in waves.

They were sweaty, out of breath and sated. She had collapsed onto the bed, knuckles white still gripping the sheets. He quickly followed immediately wrapping her into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest.

Finding the breath to create speech took longer than expected.

" Heero, that...that was...intense...amazing and every other positive adjective my brain can't think of right now. Mission accomplished solider." She giggled.

He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't quite discern.

"Oh we're not done yet, that was only 1. After-all you said that...thing made you come 4 times."

Relena's eyes grew wide. "Heero, you're not serious?"

But one look into his deep Prussian blue eyes told her he was dead serious. The intensity of his stare once again sparking the flame deep within her.

He was ravishing her neck and her breasts stoking the flame.

"Heero, I want you...to watch me.

He lifted her, guiding her as she slid down onto him.

"Use me to satiate yourself, I'll be your...toy."

* * *

 **Whew! That was a fun romp!**

 **I am obsessed with Relena and Heero They are seriously #Goals**

 **I hope you enjoyed it Gundam fans!**


End file.
